totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jak Chris naprawi swój poebany komputer, to będzie!
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 2. ---- Intro. Kameta wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Willa Chrisa i JoJo Chris i JoJo leżą na leżakach przed willą i sączą drinkersy. '' '''Chris: '''Jak się czujesz po pierwszym odcinku? '''JoJo: '''Fajnie. ^^ '''Chris:' Cieszę się. Martin! Martin: 'Tak? '''Chris: '''Budź zawodników. Zaraz trzeba będzie zacząć. ''Martin idzie do hotelu. '' '''JoJo: '''Kochanie, może wybierzemy się na jakąś imprezę dziś wieczór? ^^ '''Chris: '''Czemu nie. :D Pokój Beliebers 125px ''W pokoju Beliebers sytuacja jest napięta. Wszyscy spoglądają na śpiącą Ninę która ponownie się napiła i zjadła swoją statuetkę z ceremonii. ''Nina: Byłam pewna, że wylecę. Ale jak się okazało, że nikt nie odpada, byłam taka szczęśliwa. I przy okazji mogłam się napić. <3'' ''Bobbie:' Zaczyna mnie denerwować ta pijuska! Przez nią mamy pokój znacznie gorszy od tych Directionersów! Grrr! Kiki: '''Ona jest zuA! '''Sarah: Bardzo zła! Layla: Bardzo, bardzo zła! Sarah: '''Możesz przestać? Bobbie? Powiedz jej coś! Przecież ona nie może obrazać twojej dziewczyny! '''Layla: '''To ja jestem jego dziewczyną! '''Bobbie: Chwila? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Sarah: '''O tym, że nasz ślub już jutro? ^^ '''Layla: Nasz ślub jest jutro! Kiki: Huehue, masz problem, tatuśku. ^^ Bobbie: '''Widzę. '''Layla: '''To, którą kochasz bardziej? <3 '''Bobbie: '''Kocham? xD '''Sarah: Czuję, że to ja. <3 Layla: 'Nie, bo ja. <3 '''Angelika: '''A może ja? <3 '''Sarah i Layla: '''Nie! ''Aisha wskoczyła do pokoju przez okno. '''Aisha: Teren czysty. Można iść na śniadanie. ^^ Nina ocknęła się. Nina: Ktoś mówił o śniadaniu? Wspaniale, biegniemy. <3 Wyszła z pokoju. Bobbie: Słyszeliście? Biegiem! Pobiegli za Niną. Apartament Directioners 125px Ich pokój był dużo wygodniejszy no i dużo bardziej luksusowy. Po ostatnim zwycięstwie wszyscy mieli dobry humor i wierzyli w następne zwycięstwo. ''Paolo: Wspaniale! Nina nie odpadła! Nikt nie odpadł! Czuję się świetnie! '' ''Klein: Uuu, moja drużyna wygrała! <3 To takie słiiiit! <3'' Klein podszedł do łóżka Hansa. Klein: Jesteś gotowy? <3 Hans: Nein! Klein: '''No, nie daj się prosić... <3 '''Christina: Spoko, Szwabku! Parę sekund i jest po wszystkim! Hans: Od****dolcie się wszyscy! Wybiegł z apartamentu. Klein: '''Niegrzeczny chłopczyk. <3 '''Christina: '''Pasujecie do siebie. <3 '''Bthenna: Ja jestem chętna, kocie. <3 Klein: Yyy, ale ja nie. ^^ Bthenna: Przed chwilą byłeś. <3 Klein: Rozmyśliłem się.. Bthenna zbliżała się do niego. Bthenna: Nie daj się prosić. <3 Christina: Spoko, rushowy! Parę sekund i po wszystkim! Klein: Ale ja nie chcę! Hans! Poczekaj za swoim różowym przyjacielem! <3 Pobiegł za Hansem. Bthenna: Mamy jeszcze... Spojrzała na Cassidy i Paolo. Paolo właśnie jadł potrawkę z kota, przygotowaną przez Cassidy. Co jakiś czas wymiotował. Christina: Skoro ci nie smakuje, to po prostu nie jedz! Paolo: Ale to jest pyszne! <3 Cassidy: Może chcecie? :D Nagotowałam tyle, że dla wszystkich wystarczy. :D Bthenna: A może chcecie bara-bara, co? <3 Paolo: Niee, wystarczy nam ta potrawka. Bthenna: Grzecznie proszę.. Christina: Spokojnie! Parę sekund i... Paolo i Cassidy wybiegli z apartamentu. Bthenna: 'No to mamy jeszcze... ''Allice już była przy wyjściu. '''Allice: Niee, nie jestem zainteresowana. ^^ Papa. <3 Wybiegła z krzykiem. Bthenna: A więc? Chris? Tina? Christina: Chętnie, ale tak z rana? O.o Bthenna: A kiedy? Christina: Może później. Wiesz, po wyzwaniu? :D Bthenna: '''Okej. Chodź na śniadanie, musimy się najeść! Jestem głodna jak świnka! '''Christina: Nawet.. ''Christina: ...Tak wyglądasz! Wolę trzymać się od niej z daleka!'' Poszły na śniadanie. Po chwili pojawił się Martin. xD Martin: Emm, nie ma nikogo? Mam nadzieję, że poszli na śniadanie, bo szef mnie zabije. Ulotnił się. Jadalnia W jadalni przy wielkim stole siedzą już Directioners. Pojedynczo wchodzą zasmuceni Beliebers. Paolo siedzi na przeciwko drzwi. Do jadalni wchodzi Nina. Jednakże! To nie ta sama Nina co zwykle. Wytrzeźwiała, umyta i w obcisłym stroju. Jedzący płatki Paolo spostrzega ją. Otwierają mu się oczy i ufajdana mlekiem buzia. Nagle upuszcza z hukiem łyżkę którą trzymał w ręku do zupy i opryskuje mlekiem siedzącą obok Allice. Allice: 'Uważaj co robisz, palancie! ''Nagle Allice wstaje i zdenerwowana uderza Paolo w twarz brzuch i krocze. '''Paolo: '''AŁ! ''Allice: Wkurzyłam się. Ale on tego nie widział... cóż przynajmniej już wie, że ze mną się nie zadziera. ^^'' Niezrażony kompromitacją Paolo przysiada się do stolika Beliebers. 'Paolo: '''Cześć Nina! Pamiętasz mnie? ''Nina wydawała się być zaskoczona. 'Nina: '''Yyy, no chyba. xD ''Paolo zauważa jej piersi. 'Paolo: '''Ale masz fajne c.... ''W ostatniej chwili uchronił się przed powiedzeniem "cycki". 'Paolo: '...cekinową sukienkę! '''Nina: '''Aha? Dzięki? xD '''Paolo: '''Mogę z tobą zjeść? '''Nina: '''No.. chyba tak. ''Nina: To jak narazie najdziwniejsza sytuacja w tym show. Podchodzi do mnie jakiś grubas, w dodatku bez wódki, siada sobie koło mnie, bez kieliszka, zaczyna ze mną gadać i to jeszcze na trzeźwo... i bez wódki!'' ''Paolo: To jest najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie! Chyba się zakochałem!'' ''Hans: Ich mam wrażenie, że Paolo chcieć helfen przeciwniken. Ich keine liebe dich!'' (Milek przeprasza za błędy językowe w zdaniu w języku niemieckim. xD). Paolo dalej gapił się na piersi Niny i jadł jednocześnie. W pewnym momencie znów upuścił łyżkę, tym razem delikatniej, jednak jeden płatek wpadł Ninie do piersi. '' '''Nina: '''Och! ''Spojrzała groźnie na winowajcę. 'Paolo: '''Oj sorry... może wyjąć? '''Nina: '''Ty chamie! ''Strzeliła mu porządnego kopa w krocze brzuch i twarz! 'Paolo: '''No nie, znowu to samo! ''Skruszony wrócił do stolika Directioners, jednak jego wzrok nadal był w zasięgu piersi Niny, która zaczęła wyciągać płatek z piersi. Tymczasem, Paolo zaczął źle się czuć. 'Paolo: '''O-oł... '''Nina: '''Co się dzieje? '''Paolo: '''Zaraz będzie źle... '''Nina: '''Co ci jest?! '''Paolo: ' Bo ja mam bulimię i... Paolo wymiotuje i wszystkie wymiociny trafiają na... Ninę. ''Obrzygana Nina: Co za wstrętny cham! Nie dość, że wrzucił mi płatka do push-up`ów, to jeszcze mnie obrzygał!'' 'Nina: '''Ty p*eprzony debilu! ''Ponownie kopie go, tym razem gdzie się da. ''Paolo: Trochę spaprałem tą sprawę z Niną, ale wierze, że będzie moja. <3'' Po chwili pojawili się Chris wraz z JoJo. '''JoJo: '''Jak tu czysto. <3 '''Chris: Dobrze bawiliście się wieczorem? b) Bobbie: Kiepski żart. JoJo: '''Był genialny. <3 '''Chris: '''Ooo. <3 '''Aisha: Aisha nie rozumie. <3 Chris: Nieważne. Mam nadzieję, że już zjedliście, bo czeka was kolejne wyzwanie! Nina: 'Nie bardzo! ''Spojrzała na swoją sukienkę. '''Chris: Yyy.. Nina, idź się przebrać. xD Nina: '''Nieee, pojadę tak. :O '''Chris: Ironii nigdy dosyć. Pójdzie z tobą JoJo, a ja zapraszam wszystkich za mną! No i Nina wraz z JoJo pobiegły do pokoju, a Chris z całą resztą wyszedł na parking. Pokój Beliebers Kiedy Nina przebierała się, JoJo oglądała jej kolekcję trunków. JoJo: Pokaźny bareczek. <3 Nina: '''Tylko niczego nie dotykaj! '''JoJo: Jasne, jasne.. :3 Nina podstawiła JoJo pod nos dwie sukienki; różową i niebieską. Nina: '''Którą? '''JoJo: '''Oczywiście, że różową.. <3 ''Nina zmierzyła JoJo wzrokiem. '' '''Nina: No tak, to przecież oczywiste. W końcu i tak zaczęła ubierać niebieską. xD JoJo: A jak ci idzie z Paolo? <3 Nina: Nijak. Wydawał się fajny, ale po tym, co zrobił... JoJo: '''Najwyraźniej był zawstydzony.. :3 '''Nina: '''Nie odniosłam takiego wrażenia.. Zresztą, ciebie nawet tam z nami nie było! '''JoJo: '''Te kamery Chris'a są genialne. <3 '''Nina: A, no tak. JoJo: Daj mu szansę, widać, że się stara. :3 Nina: Taa, zobaczymy. W każdym razie nie mam zamiaru znowu być obrzygana! JoJo: Kiedy je, trzymaj sie do niego z daleka. <3 Nina: '''Dobra rada, dzięki. ''Nina:' Żeby prowadząca była w pewnym sensie dobrą przyjaciółką? Nie rozumiem. O.o JoJo: Idziemy? :3 Nina: Jasne, dogonię cię. JoJo wyszła z pokoju. '' '''Nina:' Może jednego na odwagę? Zabrała flaszkę z napisem "Friday" i wypiła parę łyczków z gwinta. Nina: Od razu lepiej. Pobiegła za JoJo. W Autobusie Kiedy dziewczyny wsiadły do autobusu, ten momentalnie ruszył. Chris: '''Martin, jesteś pewnien, że umiesz to prowadzić? '''Martin: '''Pewnie, że tak! ''Martin: Oczywiście, że nie umiałem prowadzić. Ale czego nie robi się dla wypłaty!'' Kilka minut później. Autobus wjeżdża pod górę. Martin jest poddenerwowany. 'Chris: '''Martin, dlaczego to auto się kołysze?! '''Martin: '''Nie.. mam... pojęcia... AAA! ''Nagle Martin traci panowanie nad kierownicą. Ledwie wyjeżdża z zakrętu i wyjeżdża na prostą drogę. Jednak Martin dalej nie mógł dalej zapanować nad kierownicą. '' '''Wszyscy: '''AAA! ''W końcu silnik zgasł. Martin gwałtownie zahamował. Autobus przewrócił się na bok, korkując całą ulicę. 'Chris: '''MAAARTIN! ''Kilka chwil później. Na zewnątrz. Na miejsce zdążyła już się zjawić karetka i policja i producenci. Oni próbowali się dogadać z władzą a Chris robił reprymendę Martinowi. '''Chris: '''Martin! Dlaczego powiedziałeś że umiesz prowadzić?! '''Martin: No bo umiem... Chris: 'No dzisiaj to już wystarczająco udowodniłeś! '''Martin: '''Ale ja naprawdę umiem! Mój tata jest kierowcą i mnie uczył... '''Chris: '''Ale nie masz prawa jazdy, debilu! '''Martin: '''Czyli jestem zwolniony? '''Chris: '''Mam wielką ochotę wyrzucić Cię na zbity pysk, ale nie. Nie zrobię tego. '''Martin: '''Dziękuje Ci, szefie! '''Chris: '''Ale w zamian będziesz musiał robić co innego... '''Martin: '''Czyli? ''Dwie godziny później. Willa Chrisa. Martin czyści kibel. 'Martin: '''Mogłem się zwolnić. ''Ponownie na drodze. '' '''Chris: '''Coś wam się stało? JoJo?, kochanie? '''JoJo: '''Hahahahahahaha, ja chcę jeszcze raz. <3 '''Chris: '''Chyba dzisiaj pójdziemy do wesołego miasteczka. No, moi drodzy! Reszta drogi na pieszo! ''Jęk rozpaczy zawodników. Producenci dogadali się z policją. Kilka minut później, zawodnicy docierają na miejsce - do pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji. Restauracja "Wsadź sobie to spaghetti do nosa!" Wszyscy weszli do restauracji. Większość padła z wycieńczenia na pobliskie kanapy. W tym czasie Chris załatwiał formalności związane z przejęciem restauracji na parę godzin. ''Paolo:' Restauracja! Mój raj! Moje miejsce! <3 Klein: Zmieniłbym wystrój tej słitasnej restauracyjki. <3 Bthenna: Pewnie na różowo, co? <3 Przysunęła się do niego. Klein: Możliwe, że masz rację. <3 Bthenna: I zdjęcie Kleinusia na główną ścianę. <3 Klein: 'O, tak. <3 '''JoJo: '''O, tak. <3 ''Pojawił się Chris. '''Chris: '''A więc! Pora na dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Jako, że jesteśmy na Gran Canarii, to wykonacie dla mnie i dla JoJo popisowe danie tego miasta/wyspy czy co to tam jest. xD '''Paolo: Czyżby paella? <3 Chris: Wszystkiego się dowiecie. JoJo: Uu! U! Nie zapomnij o pomocnikach! Chris: 'Dzięki, skarbie, jesteś niezawodna. ;* ''Kiss me baby. <3 '''Kiki: Oni się tak kochają. <3 Layla: Jak ja z Bobbie'm. <3 Sarah: Chyba jak ja z Bobbie'm! Chris: Przestańcie! Bobbie: Dzięki. Chris: '''Jako, że to bardzo skomplikowane danie, każdy z was dostanie pomocnika, który doradzi wam i przy okazji pomoże przy skonstruoawaniu dania. Jak myślicie, kto to będzie? <3 '''Klein: Uuu, był Justiś Bimber, więc może Justiś Timberlake? <3 Christina: Rolanda? <3 Chris: Nie! Beatka i Henio z Pamiętników z Wakacji! Wszyscy: Świetnie! Do restauracji wkroczyli przebrani za wcześniej wspomniane osoby, Kunegunda i Stanisław. '' '''Kunegunda:' Jak miło was widzieć. <3 Stanisław: Elo! Chris: Jako, że Directioners wygrali ostatnie wyzwanie, mogą wybrać sobie osobę do pomocy! Klein: Chcemy Kundzię. <3 Kunegunda: '''Jestem Beatha. <3 '''Klein: Wiem, wiem. <3 Chris: W takim razie Beliebers pomoże Stan.. znaczy Henio. A co będzie daniem głównym tej kolacji? Kunegunda: Oczywiście, mięsny jeż. <3 Stanisław: Ty go zjesz, ty go zjesz! Klein: Uuu, uroczo. <3 Chris: W kuchni macie wyznaczone miejsce pracy, więc do roboty! Myślę, że 2h wam wystarczy! Czas, start! Zawodnicy wraz z pomocnikami pobiegli do kuchni. '' '''Chris:' A my... Mamy zamówiony pokoik na górze. JoJo: Prowadź, władco moich silikonów. <3 Chris złapał ją za rękę i zaprowadził na górę. Poczynania drużyny Beliebers 125px Angelika: 'Dooobra? To co mamy zrobić? '''Stanisław: '''Macie zrobić moje ulubione danie - Mięsnego Jeża. <3. '''Hans: '''Meine kraj słynie z mięsa! '''Layla: '''Taa, super. To jak jak mamy to zrobić? '''Stanisław: '''Na początek bierzecie parówki i owijacie je w plasterki szynki. '''Bobbie: '''Ja to zrobię. '''Sarah: '''Nie! Ja! Nie przemęczaj się mój kochany. <3 '''Layla: '''Twój kochany?! To mój chłopak! '''Sarah: 'Chyba Cię po*ebało dziewczynko. 'Layla: '''Co?! Ty s*ko! '''Sarah: '''Ja jestem su*ą?! W takim razie ty jesteś dz*wką! ''Sarah rzuca w Laylę plasterkiem szynki. '' '''Layla: '''Ty świnio! ''Layla rzuca w Sarah plasterkiem salami. 'Aisha: '''Ciekawie się zaczyna. '''Nina: '''To one niech się biją a my róbmy tego jeża... Bobbie, masz już te parówki? '''Bobbie: '''Tak. '''Stanisław: '''Teraz ułóżcie parówki i połóżcie na nie salami. ''Nina kładzie salami na parówkach. '' Poczynania drużyny Directioners 125px ''Drużyna Directioners dostała część z różowymi wstawkami. Właściwie, cała kuchnia była różowa. '''Klein: Uuu, jak swojsko. <3 Kunegunda: Sama wybierałam kolorki. <3 Klein: Masz świetny gust. <3 Kunegunda: Nie musisz mi tego mówić. <3 Paolo podszedł do blatu i przejechał po nim palcem. '' '''Paolo: '''Idealnie! Beatko, więc jaki jest ten przepis na mięsnego jeża? '''Kunegunda: '''Jestem Kundzia. Denerwuje mnie to głupiutkie imię. ^^ '''Paolo:' Więc, Kundzia. Masz może przepis? Kunegunda: Jasne, zaraz wszystko wam wytłumaczę. ^^ Klein: Wystarczy, że wytłumaczysz wszystko Paolo. On sobie poradzi, prawda koledzy? <3 Reszta drużyny przytaknęła. Kunegunda: W takim razie wygracie. ^^ Paolo uśmiechnął się. ''Paolo: Cały obowiązek zadania spada na mnie. Nie dziwię się, umiem gotować, ale.. Cassidy też jest niezła. Muszę dać radę. '' Poczynania drużyny Beliebers 125px Stasiek: '''Dobra, widzę że prowadzicie. '''Layla: '''To dzięki Bobbiemu. Mój kochany <3. '''Sarah: '''Twój?! Chyba nie! '''Angelika: '''Zamknijcie ryje! '''Layla: '''No dobra, spokojnie... ''Angelika: Sarah z Laylą już mnie porządnie wkurzają. Są na pierwszym miejscu mojej listy osób do eliminacji.'' '''Nina: '''Co teraz? '''Stanisław: '''Teraz druga część. Pod parówki wkładacie sałatę. Na policzki. <3 Potem kroicie cytrynę i pasztet - twarz i policzki. '''Nina: '''Ja to zrobię. ''Bobbie: Mam wrażenie, że Nina chcę zatrzeć plamę z poprzedniego odcinka. Może to i dobrze. Przynajmniej nic nie musze robić. :D'' ''Nina: Tak. Staram się. Chcę wygrać. Nawet wytrzeźwiałam (chyba)! Jak wygram, kupię ten monopolowy naprzeciwko mojej chaty. <3'' Beliebers wychodzą na prowadzenie. Nina nieustannie się schyla i pracuje. Poczynania drużyny Directioners 125px Podczas gdy Paolo pracował, gotował i co jakiś czas zaglądał do przepisu podanego przez Kundzię na różowej kartce, cała reszta ochoczo grywała sobie w butelkę. '''Klein: Ja wygrywam! <3 Allice: '''Ja wygrywam! <3 '''Bthenna: Ty nie wygrywasz! <3 Allice: Ale co jest nagrodą? O.o Kunegunda: Moje głuptaski. ^^ Zakręciła butelką i wypadło na Kleina. Znowu. xDDD Klein: '''Uhuu, poproszę wyzwanie. <3 '''Hans: Żadnych wyzwań związanych ze me! Klein: To po programie. <3 Hans: Cały czas mnie ass boli! Klein: Trudno. <3 Kunegunda: No dobrze, osczędzimy Hansika. ^^ Klein: Więc, co mam zrobić? <3 Kunegunda: '''Nic. <3 '''Klein: Jak to?? ;< Kunegunda: Nie mogę nic wymyślić, hihi. ^^ Christina: Teraz ja. <3 Zakręciła butelką i wypadło na... gotującego Paolo. Klein: On nie gra. ;< Cassidy: Ale pytanie można mu zadać. <3 Paolo odwrócił się. Z jego czoła spływał pot, wytarł go jakąś chusteczką. Paolo: Co jest? Christina: Mamy do ciebie pytanie. ^^ Cassidy: Gwałciłeś kiedyś koty? <3 Paolo: '''To ma być to pytanie? '''Christina: Nieee.. Klein: A może mnie? <3 Christina: Cio! To moje pytanie! Paolo: Słucham. Christina: Która dziewczyna z tego programu podoba ci się najbardziej? <3 Klein: '''A może chłopczyk jakiś? <3 '''Cassidy: '''Głupie pytanie, przecież to oczywiste, że to Nina. '''Paolo: Niiiiiina. <3 W jego oczach pojawiły się serduszka. Po chwili słychać było dosyć skoczną muzykę, a na Paolo świeciło dość mocne światło. Paolo: To on niej ciągle marzę! Chórki: '''Niiiiina! <3 '''Paolo: '''Przez nią ciągle mdleję! '''Chórki: Niiiiina! <3 Paolo: '''I mam ciarki na ciele! '''Chórki: Niiiiiiina! <3 Paolo: Mam nadzieję, że mnie zauważy! Chórki: Niiiiiina! <3 Paolo: Kto by pomyślał, że to ona będzie tą jedyną! Chórki: '''Niiiiiina! <3 '''Paolo: Trudno opisać moje szczęście! Chórki: Niiiina! <3 Paolo: Dla niej zrooooobię wszystkooo! <3 Chórki: 'Nina! Tak! ''Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a Paolo zemdlał. 'Klein: '''Mówił prawdę. <3 ''Wszyscy rzucili się do niego, żeby go docucić. Poczynania drużyny Beliebers 125px Beliebers kończyli danie. '' '''Stanisław: ' Dobra, widzę, że prawie skończyliśmy... 'Nina: '''Tak, coś jeszcze brakuje? '''Stanisław: '''Zostałty tylko oczka. <3 '''Nina: '''Niech ktoś już zrobi, mnie się już nie chce. '''Bobbie: '''Daj, ja to zrobię. '''Layla: '''Na pewno? Nie zmęczysz się? Może za Ciebie to zrobić? '''Bobbie: '''Do jasnej cholery! '''Layla: '''Co się stało koteczku? Sarah coś ci zrobiła? '''Bobbie: '''NIE! Odwalcie się ode mnie obie! Jesteście nienormalne! '''Layla: '''Czyli nie kochasz mnie? ''U Layli pojawiły się szklanki w oczach. 'Bobbie: '''Tak, dokładnie! ''Layla wybiega z płaczem z restauracji. '''Angelika: '''Brawo, załamałeś ją. '''Sarah: '''Tak! ''Sarah: Skoro Bobbie odrzucił Laylę, to znaczy, że woli mnie! Będzie mój! Taaak!'' ''Kiki: Sytuacja jest nadzwyczaj dziwna. Nie lubię mojej drużyny. Brakuje mi Cassidy, Kleina.. jedynie Sarah jest jakimś pocieszeniem.'' 'Stanisław: '''Dobra, to może skończycie tego jeża? '''Bobbie: '''Ta. ''Bobbie kładzie oliwi i wieńczy dzieło. '''Bobbie: '''Chris, skończyliśmy! Poczynania drużyny Directioners 125px Cóż, docucanie Paolo na nic się zdało. Podczas gdy Cassidy próbowała go karmić swoją potrawką, żeby wyzdrowiał, reszta drużyna zamierzała dokończyć dzieło. '''Klein: To co zrobimy? <3 Kunegunda: Dodajmy czegoś różowego, co? <3 Klein: '''Tak myślę. <3 '''Christina: Ile mamy czasu? Kunegunda: '''20 sekund, mam nadzieję, że zdążycie. <3 '''Cassidy: Nie dam rady wybudzić naszego grubaska. :< Hans: A może zrobimy gericht niemieckie? Klein: Świetny pomysł, ale mamy zrobić jeża. <3 Allice: 'Jakiego jeża? O.o '''Bthenna: '''A może dokończymy grę w butelkę? <3 ''Klein zaczął pracować nad daniem. Zrobił ogromny bałagan na talerzu, nie stosował się oczywiście do przepisu. '''Klein: Może coś na wierzch dać? <3 Położył różową wisienkę. Klein: Bosko. <3 Zabierajcie grubaska i idziemy pokazać nasze dzieło JoJo. <3 Kunegunda: I Chris'owi oczywiście. <3 Klein: Tak, tak. <3 Chris: Koniec czasu! Chodźcie do nas ze swoimi daniami! Drużyny pośpiesznie zabrały danie i wyszły. Został tylko Paolo, który się ocknął. Paolo: 'Co jest? ''Spojrzał na bałagan w kuchni. 'Paolo: '''Ojeeeej. :< ''Pobiegł na degustację. Konsumpcja ''Klein i Nina stali ze swoimi daniami przed pięknie udekorowanym stołem, przy którym siedzieli Chris i JoJo. Po chwili do reszty drużyny Directioners dobiegł Paolo. '' '''Paolo: Coś mnie ominęło? Bthenna: Wszystko! Chris: '''Ależ jestem głodny.. '''JoJo: Ja też. <3 Chris: Więc na co czekacie? Moja pani jest głodna. Beliebers? Nina: Przygotowaliśmy Mięsnego Jeża. Chyba. Postawiła danie na stole. Chris przyglądał się uważnie daniu, potem nałożył sobie i JoJo potrawę na talerz. Chris: Smacznego, skarbie. :3 JoJo: I dla ciebie, skarbie. :* Zamoczyli usta w winie, a potem zajęli się talerzem. Przez cały okres smakowania potrawy, nic nie mówili. Kiedy tylko skończyli, Chris zdjął serwetkę i zaczął wycierać nią usta. Chris: Smakowite. Wszystko było zrobione tak jak należy, i zachowaliście smak potrawy. Jako uwagę powiem, że mogliście zachować więcej czasu na przyprawy, bo tego ewidentnie mi brakowało. Nina: Jasne. JoJo: '''Nie lubię tego jeża, ale fajnie się do mnie uśmiechał. <3 Oczywiście, że mi smakowało. :3 '''Nina: Yyy, w takim razie dziękuję. Odeszła z talerzem do swojej drużyny. Chris: Directioners? Klein: '''Inspirowaliśmy się tym, co Hans ma na głowie. <3 '''Hans: Nein! Chris spojrzał na Hans'a. Chris: 'Jasne. ''Klein postawił miskę na stole. Chris westchnął. '''Chris: Bałagan. W kuchni wszystko musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Nałożył sobie i JoJo i zaczęli jeść. xD JoJo: Wspaniała wisienka. <3 Chris: Niestety, tylko wisienka. Klein: Dzięki. <3 Wisienka była z myślą o was. <3 Wrócił do swojej drużyny. Chris: Chyba nie ulega wątpliwości, że zwyciężają Beliebers, prawda, skarbie? JoJo: Skoro tak twierdzisz. xD Chris: Directioners, widzimy się na ceremonii. Beliebers zaczęli skakać z radości. '' '''Chris: '''A teraz szybko do hotelu. Przed nami długa piesza wycieczka. <3 ''Wszyscy jęknęli i zaczęli wychodzić z restauracji. Przed Ceremonią, pokój Beliebers Ze względu na to, że drużyna Beliebers chciała świętować zwycięstwo gdzieś w mieście, Nina próbowała wyszykować się do wyjścia. Była w pokoju sama, reszta wyszła parę minut temu. Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Nina: Prosz. Do pokoju wpadła JoJo. Trzymała jakąś płytę. JoJo: '''Heeeej. <3 '''Nina: '''Pani prowadząca. Co cię tu sprowadza? '''JoJo: Pewna sprawa. :3 Nina: 'Sprawa? Do mnie? ''JoJo położyła na stole płytę. '''JoJo: Obejrzysz, a oczy ci się otworzą. ^^ Nina: Jasne? JoJo pomachała jej jeszcze, a potem wyszła. Nina spojrzała na płytę i bez namysłu wsadziła ją do laptopa. Ceremonia 125px Basen hotelowy. Zawodnicy stoją u jego wejścia. Chris: 'Witam na pierwszej Ceremonii! Dzisiaj urozmaicimy ją! <3 '''Klein: '''Każdy dostanie od Ciebie całusa? <3 '''JoJo: '''Nie! To mój facet. <3 '''Chris: '''Każdy, kto nie będzie zagrożony zostanie wepchnięty do basenu i wtedy dostanie Czekoladową Pozłacaną Statuetkę JoJo Posypaną Różową Posypką. <3 '''JoJo: '''A więc, Directioners, dzisiaj bezpieczni są:... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Klein! ''Chris wpycha Kleina do wody i rzuca mu CPSJPRP. 'Chris: '''Kolejni bezpieczni to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Allice i Cassidy! ''Wpadają do wody. Łapią statuetki. 'JoJo: '''Kolejne statuetki dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cristina i Bthenna! ''JoJo wrzuca je do wody. Btehnna nie złapała statuetki. 'Bthenna: '''No ej ;C '''JoJo: '''Jak słodko. <3 '''Chris: '''Zostali Hans i Paolo. Ostatnia statuetka trafia do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... HANSA! Paolo, wylatujesz! '''Paolo: '''Czemu ja? '''Chris: '''Bo bym Cię do wody nie wepchnął! A tak na serio, to pytaj się kolegów z drużyny. xD '''Allice: '''Spieprzyłeś zadanie! '''Paolo: '''Ja? O.o Różowa Limuzyna Wstydu ''Paolo już miał wsiadać do limuzyny, kiedy... '''Nina: Paolo, czekaj! Nina nieco już najebana, podeszła do Paolo. Nina: Tyy.. Mnie kochasz? O.o Paolo: W sumie.. Tak! <3 Nina: Nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć od razu? Paolo: Nie potrafię.. Kiedy tylko cię widzę.. Nina pocałowała go w usta. Nina: Nic nie mów. ^^ Pocałowała go jeszcze raz, tym razem dłużej. :3 Paolo: Wow.. woww... WOW! Zemdlał. Nina: 'Aha? O.o ''Martin wkopał go do limuzyny, która po chwili odjechała. '''Chris: '''To tyle na dziś, do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria! '''Koniec. <3 Komentujcie, łapkujcie, subujcie, lajkujcie, róbcie co chcecie, ale odcinek ma się podobać. :D Poniżej, parę ankiet. ^^ Podobał Ci się odcineczek, co? <3 Of kors. :3 Mógł był lepszy. Nieee. :< Ulubiony prowadzący? :) JoJo! <3 Chris! <3 Kurier Martin! <3 Faworyt? Aisha! <3 Allice! <3 Angelika! <3 Bobbie! <3 Bthenna! <3 Cassidy! <3 Christina! <3 Hans! <3 Kiki! <3 Klein! <3 Layla! <3 Nina! <3 Sarah! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto ma odpaść w najbliższym czasie) Aisha! Allice! Angelika! Bobbie! Bthenna! Cassidy! Christina! Hans! Kiki! Klein! Layla! Nina! Sarah! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria